


Abusing The Dragon Fang

by MrHotCrest



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Biting, Body Modification, Doggy Style, Dragon Penis, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Nudity, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHotCrest/pseuds/MrHotCrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says the power of the First Dragons can only be used for fighting? MUxCharlotte lemon. You have been warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abusing The Dragon Fang

**Author's Note:**

> So, Corrin and Charlotte just so happen to be one of my two top ships in Fates. Alas, there's absolutely NONE of this pairing anywhere, so I will take responsibility and right this wrong! Enjoy!

**Abusing The Dragon Fang**

 

Although there was no sun in this alternate outrealm, it was simple to tell the time of day for Corrin and his army. Whenever the skies were bright and filled with a hazy pink, it was morning. A vibrant orange was sunset, a deep and almost stary blue was night, and a solid wash of blue was midday. Sure, it wasn't an ideal method of telling time, but in a realm where time flows dispraportionately to the outside world, no one minded punctuality. As far as everyone was concerned, when the sky was pink or orange, everyone tended to their duties. When it was blue, then all of the soldiers would be on their own time. Either chatting up friends or curling up with loved ones.

For Corrin, he was with the latter group. The Nohrian Prince sat on his well maintained bed, awaiting for his wife to join him for a restful night. It had been a long trip from the cottage where Kana lived and tomorrow, it was back to the war campaign.

'Oh Kana.' Corrin thought as he massaged his sore, bare feet. Even though it was less than a day after seeing his daughter, he already missed her. The last time he saw her, she was barely up to his knees, struggling with saying even a single word and still needing him or her mother to feed her. It was about one month since they returned to their outrealm castle from fighting against the Hoshido army and now the little girl was walking on her own and speaking in full sentences.

The prince was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the door to his room creak and he beheld a pleasant sight. His wife sauntered in, golden locks bouncing with each step and a bowl of steaming food in her arms.

"Hey, Charlotte." Corrin greeted with a weak smile.

"Hey, yourself." She responded with a snarky grin.

"What have you got there?" The prince pointed to what his wife carried as she set it down on the table.

"I noticed you sorta looked like crap when we got home, so I figured I oughta make your favorite to cheer you up." Placing the steaming bowl down, Charlotte beconed her husband by waving a clean silver spoon for him. Letting a weak laugh escape his lips, Corrin stood up from his bed to take her up on this generous offer. Her foul turn of phrase did nothing to keep him from that familiar savory scent of vegetarian chowder. Even if she had the dirtiest mouth in the army, she also happened to be a damn good chef.

As the two sat down, Charlotte took notice of her husband's face while he ate. He would offer her a bit of his meal, but she refused, as always. No matter how many times she said no, Corrin always offered. It was admittedly annoying, but at least it showed he cared enough to ask. Aside from a few moans of approval from her inevitably delicious cooking, dinner was entirely silent between the two. Charlotte simply sat there patiently, knowing that he would tell her what was going on sooner or later, and if not, she would simply ask after he finished eating. Obviously something was on his mind and he was always open and honest with her about his troubles.

After finishing up the last of the warm chowder, Corrin absently scrapped the bottom of the bowl with his spoon, while wearing the same crestfallen face he had before his wife walked in.

"Alright. You wanna tell me what's on your mind?" Charlotte spoke up after waiting long enough.

"Sorry, it's just that... I can't believe how fast Kana's growing up."

"Yeah." Charlotte rested her head on her hands. "Seems like yesterday we were just changing her diapers, huh?"

"She used to be so small. To us, it hasn't been more than a few months, but she's already five years old. At this rate, we'll miss her entire childhood."

"I know how you feel. After she was born, we didn't have nearly enough time with her before it was back to this damn war."

Both parents sighed grimly at the thought of them one day coming back to see their child, only to come face to face with a teenager who they were almost never there for. No matter how many times Corrin said to himself that it was for his child's safety, he still wished there was a better solution than what fate he chose for her.

"You know, if you want, we could always just spend one more week here before going back. Hell, why not a whole month? Everyone could use a good vacation. And we're not the only parents here either."

Corrin chewed on his lower lip as he mulled over Charlotte's suggestion. It sounded very tempting, and for a good cause. Yet, at the same time, the army needed to be in top shape for the remainder of the war. A month was plenty of time for everyone to grow lazy and make it that much harder for them to succeed. Anything was a good reason to NOT go with it, and yet when he thought of how quickly Kana grows up in her Deeprealm and with no indication of when their next visit would be, the sound of spending more time with her sounded better by the minute.

"You know what? That's an excellent idea. As much as I want this war to be over as soon as possible, I want even more for you and me to spend as much time with Kana as we can."

"Good. Let's be sure to let everyone know first thing in the morning. In the meantime..." Charlotte stood up from her chair and walked over to the chest containing their cleanest haul of laundry. Reaching into it, she pulled out a fresh towel and flung it over her shoulder. "I think I'll have a bath before bed."

-x-

Later that night, Corrin occupied himself by continuing to rub his sore feet. He sure loved it when Charlotte would do it for him. Her dainty appearance didn't do her any justice when it came to her strength. As such, she could give one hell of a foot rub if he ever asked.

At the moment, she was off at the bath house, washing up before bed. She used to bathe at night on purpose because that's when most of the men would try to take a dip, as per her old man-hunting days before marrying her husband. Now it was just a force of habit. It was also easier to get back home when she was wearing nothing but a towel with less prying eyes under the dark sky. Besides, the couple trusted each other completely. Corrin knew Charlotte had given up her old ways. Likewise, Charlotte would never dare to try anything that would break her family apart, she was a mother now after all.

Corrin knew deep down, without needing to even ask, that if anyone were to try and sneak a peek, Charlotte wouldn't even give an inch for anyone to take a mile. Also, hearing Laslow's frightened screams just outside of his window was enough to ensure that nothing fishy was going on. The Nohrian prince remembered when he once walked in on the fighter in the bath. After that encounter, his dragon wings STILL can't work properly to this day.

Sitting up on his bed, Corrin started to remove his armor for the day. He wore the outfit so much that sometimes he even wore it to bed by mistake. After discarding the arm and leg guards, as well as the chestplate, the prince was left only in his black undershirt and skin-tight black leggins he wore under his armor. He looked around the room to see if his nightly attire was around. They were not. It seems as if Felicia had already taken them for laundry duty that day. Knowing her, it would probably be a while before he got those back. No matter, They were a luxury in the end. He had no problems sleeping in his smallclothes. Charlotte had no reservations about doing that herself.

Corrin barely got his shirt off when the door to his private quarted creaked open, with his wife sauntering inside. She must have made a quick run from the bath house to their quarters because she was still a bit damp from the water. He could even feel the tempurature in the room rise just from her pressence.

"That didn't last long." Charlotte sighed, as she began vigorously rubbing her hair dry with a towel wrapped about her head.

Corrin flashed a cheeky smile. "Were you in a hurry to get back?"

"You could say that." Charlotte responded while she passed her towel over her face. "That pig Laslow 'accidentally' walked in on me bathing. The fun was over after that."

"Oh, I'm sure it was an accident. Las might be a dandy, but he respects boundries. " Corrin chuckled. "He'd never willingly try to spy on a married woman. Plus, if Xander ever found out about his retainer having wandering eyes for his little brother's wife, his head would be on a pike within an hour."

"Yeah? Well, I bet he'll take an extra minute before carelessly wandering into the bath house again."

"You didn't hurt him, did you?"

"Not physically. But the scare I gave him oughta leave a mental scar or two."

Corrin shook his head in resignation. For as much as Charlotte liked to show off her goods, and she LOVED to show off her goods, it truly surprised him how she still maintained a sense of dignity. He admired that. She knew she was sexy. She knew other people knew she was sexy. Yet, she made it crystal clear that no one gets to touch her goods without her say so. She would easily break a man's hand if it delivered a passing smack to her rump if they didn't ask her permission. Hell, she has before. For all her effort she put into captivating a man, she would still rather be alone than be with someone who didn't respect her. It only made Corrin that much more in love with her, because he knew he was the only man who could have her, and truth be told, he sort of enjoyed some of the jealous glances he got from the other men, and select women, of the army.

Speaking of her butt, the prince had his eyes trained on his wife as she dried herself off. It was rare for him to be in the same room as her when she had just gotten out o the bath, and he always treated himself to a full view of her curvacious body. Even with a towel wrapped around her body, he could still see the sweel of her ass strain against its confines, and especially so for her chest. She had a rack that almost rivaled Camilla's for Anankos' sake!

The prince got an eyeful at his wife, as her back remained turned to him. He wondered if she was doing that on purpose for his viewing pleasure or if she was really oblivious to his stare. When Charlotte pulled her towel from her body to dry her legs, thus bending over and allowing her pert ass to be on full display, he was certain she was doing this on purpose.

After her legs, came her chest and arms, and again, Charlotte being the vixen that she was, would subtely let her hips shake from side to side as she dragged the towel up and down the length of her arm. Corrin just sat there on his bed, biting his lower lip the enire time. There was no way he was getting any sleep tonight.

After finally drying herself off, Charlotte slowly turned to meet her husband's gaze with a smirk on her face and a cute giggle.

"Heh. You almost look like Laslow when he walked in on me."

"Sorry. You're not mad, are you?" Corrin replied, pretending to play the role of a peeping tome who was caught red handed.

Charlotte dropped her towels to the ground and slowly walked over to their bed, hips sensually swaying, breasts bountifully bouncing and her golden curls draping just over her small nipples. Crawling onto the bed, and nearly straddling Corrin's lap, Charlotte looked into his crimson eyes and smilled frighteningly wide, with her tongue just barely sticking out passed her lips.

"Oh, I'm mad alright. The question is, what are you going to do to make me happy?"

With one strong hand, Charlotte pressed against Corrin's chest until he was lying flat on the bed and leaned down after him to deliver a tender kiss against his lips. Gods, this was amazing! Corrin loved it when Charlotte got amorous, but now was an especially heated moment. Literally. Still warm from the bath, his wife's body envoloped his own in a comforting heat that drove him to wrap his arms about her back and pull her into him even more, savoring the cozy warmth. Her massive breasts pressed hard against the thin fabric of his shirt while she carefully ground her hips against his crotch, feeling his erection through his tight pants.

After a while, Corrin decided to have his turn and took the top position, allowing Charlotte to lay her back. The woman had her legs wrapped around her husband's waist while he continued to dry hump against her slickening folds. Lowering his heaad to her chest, Corrin circled his tongue around Charlotte's stiff nipple, and even teased it with gentle kisses. All the while, Charlotte ran her hands through her husband's silky white hair while making sure to press him into her a little more so he wouldn't give up teasing her so early, because she knew her favorite part was up next.

After a few more whips of the tongue, Corrin grabbed onto her pink nub with his teeth, specifically his fangs, and gently squeezed them between the two points. At this, Charlotte arched her back and let out a high pitched squeal, though not from anguish. She loved it when her nipples were bitten with his beastly teeth. Just enough to cause a tiny bit of pain that could be provided by those chops, and couldn't be substituted any way else. Even when she tried twisting her nipples herself when Corrin wasn't available, it still couldn't beat the way he bit her. She even tried biting herself, which wasn't too dificult, given that the size of her bust made it easy to reach her mouth. Still, no good. Her dull, human teeth paled in comparison to the fangs of a dragon.

It was interesting how the draconic side of her husband was what she craved the most during their nightly lovemaking. Hell, his powers of a dragon in general were fascinating. The sheer power he displayed on the battlefield when running foes through was befitting that of a domineering beast. And yet, his kindhearted nature was still there, underneath the shining grey scales. Such as whenever they visited Kana, he would allow Charlotte and their baby to have piggy-back- or rather, dragon-back- rides across the small town where she resided. Still, in bed was where she found it the most interesting.

As Corrin continued to please his wife, Charlotte couldn't help but recall when this became routine. It was a while ago, during their last visit to Kana's home. Charlotte had made the suggestion of seeing the use of a dragon's tongue. Needless to say, that proved to be an excellent catalyst to continue these body morphing trists.

Thinking back to that moment, Charlotte raised her husband's head from her chest, earning a bit of a confused look from him.

"Hey, Corrin? I was thinking..." She started, with a grin from ear to ear.

"I believe I know where this is going." The prince huskily answered, beginning to lightly brush his tongue overtop her right breast.

"I don't think you do." Charlotte replied with a giggle. "I'd like something more... specific."

"How specific?" Corrin asked.

Switching positions again, Charlotte returned to her former position on top with Corrin on his back. Grabbing the edge of his black, tight pants, she pulled them down to just above his knees, allowing his half-erect manhood to limply spring forth.

Grabbing the throbbing member in one hand, Charlotte peered down at her husband. "This specific."

"O-Oh. I see." Corrin stammered. Once again, the Nohrian prince found Charlotte's spontaneous requests so hard hitting. He expected her to ask him to use his tongue again. Although, he couldn't say he hadn't expected it. Truth be told, he had actually been practicing the art of shapeshifting that part of him for a while now in private in case the occasion ever arose.

"So? How about it?" Charlotte asked while giving a squeeze to his junk as she continued to lean her hefty chest into him.

"I suppose I'll give it a shot. I hope you're sure about this though..." Corrin sheepishly replied.

Relinquishing her grip on her husband's loins, Charlotte lay beside him, curious to see how this little transformation would happen.

A glint in Corrin's red eyes signaled his use of his Dragon Fang powers, followed by a tingling sensation surrounding his cock. Though painless, the transformation wasn't something that was exactly... pretty. As if his own genitals had a mind of their own, his penis began to convulse ever so slightly. Then it began to pulse and bulge erratically. Charlotte looked on with a worrisome look, wondering if perhaps this wasn't the most plesant experience for Corrin, but just as she was about to object, a small flash of light between his legs soon revealed the newly transformed body part.

"Phew. There we go." Corrin huffed. Both him and Charlotte marveled at the exotic phallus. The possibility of such an existence was interesting, to put it kindly. Under normal circumstances, whenever Corrin took on the shape of a dragon, he had no visible sexual organs- and Charlotte would know, as on plenty of occasions, she tried having a peek only to find nothing at all.

Leaning forward, Charlotte wanted to have a closer look at this fantastic new addition. Hiking one leg over to one side of her husband, she rested over top of his body, her face mere inches away from her husband's new cock. It didn't match Corrin's flesh in color. Rather, it was the same grey color that primarily made up his dragon scales. Running up the shaft was a stark black coloration as well. As for appearances, it was not quite like an ordinary human penis. Rather than ending in the traditional tip, the shaft simply thinned out into a small point and sported a bit more length because of it. Another notable difference was the segmented skin. Not unlike the scales one would find on the back of a wyvern.

Grasping it with one hand, Charlotte noticed two immediate distinctions. First of all, it felt quite rough compared to the ordinarily tender skin. While nowhere near as tough as his dragonskin, it was a fair bit less soft than normal human skin. Yet, the segmented shaft also made it noticeably more flexible, even at what she could only suspect was a full erection from having handled it the way she currently was. The other noticeable difference was that even despite the tougher skin, she felt a thin layer of moisture covering the scaled appendage. Perhaps also a characteristic of his draconic form, as water was known to drip from Corrin's body. It gave the texture of something that was constantly wet, as if it were just drenched in water and was nearly dripping with it.

Charlotte hummed and giggled as she licked her bottom lip and stared down at her husband's cock. Opening her mouth as wide as she could, the blonde berserker wrapped her lips around the tough skin of this new dragon dick. Her mouth easily glided down the shaft from the subtle wetness that surrounded the skin, allowing easy passage and very little resistance as it entered inside of her.

Behind her, Corrin let a heavy sigh leave his chest when he felt Charlotte finally take his shaft in. Likely due to the tougher skin surrounding his penis, he couldn't feel nearly as much pleasure as he normally did whenever his wife serviced him. Just as well, perhaps it would give him more stamina in bed. With a woman as bountiful as Charlotte, he was lucky if he could get her to hit any high notes sometimes.

After acquiring the new taste of Corrin's new tool, Charlotte began circling her entire tongue around the rough shaft, lapping up the thin layer of water and simultaneously trying to pleasure the Nohrian prince. Her plump bottom lip was nearly dripping from her saliva and water that slipped out of her mouth, pooling around the base of Corrin's dick.

While Charlotte did her best with her mouth, Corrin decided that he would return the favor. A quick flash in his pupils signaled another use of his Dragon Fang and he then pressed his face against Charlotte's backside, letting his elongated dragon tongue swish across his wife's labia and tease her tight pucker, spurring on her ministrations while he contributed his own.

After continuing to lather her husband's member with spit and persisting on trying to get him off, Charlotte tried a new method. Seeing as how his dragonskin was so tough, Charlotte didn't think it was too unreasonable to attempt something new. Without releasing her oral grip, she went from using her tongue to instead using her teeth. She playfully gnawed at the rough, segmented skin, testing the waters, so to speak. Judging by the moans she was hearing and seeing Corrin's toes curl up a bit as she pressed her teeth against his tough skin, that seemed to be a positive confirmation of her efforts. One could be easily fooled by how unsensitive it felt that pleasuring a dragon was probably inpossible.

However, seeing as how normal foreplay barely seemed to have much of an effect, Charlotte deigned that getting right to the point was a more fruitful endevor than just prolonging the current turn of events.

"Maybe we should just get to the fun part." Charlotte insisted with a lurid tone.

Picking her head up, Charlotte inched her rear from Corrin's mouth and got on all fours before him on their bed. The Nohrian prince rose up to his knees and pressed himself against his wife's well-rounded hips. This was his favorite position to use whenever they made love. At first the idea of "doggy-style" was just a joke by Niles, as was his typical brand of humor, but after off handedly mentioning it to Charlotte, the young prince was both surprised and delighted by her willingness to try it out.

'Who's laughing now, Niles.' Corrin thought as he smiled to himself and pushed into Charlotte's waiting pussy.

"Ah...!" The female fighter gasped when she felt herself being filled with such unfamiliar girth. It wasn't painful, not by any means. Rather the way she felt her walls stretch to accomidate the huge load made her perk up with the sobering realization of just how massive dragon dick can be. Feeling weak in the arms, Charlotte let her hands rest on her sides as her head went down into the soft material of the blankets, giving her hindquarters more leverage to properly sustain her husband's length.

"W-Wow, that's a bit tight." Corrin commented with a breathy heave. He hadn't thought that his transformation would cause such a difference in how Charlotte felt on the inside, space-wise. Perhaps a bit foolish on his part. To make up for this, he opted to go slow and see how she felt while adjusting to his new form.

He proceeded to move at a steady pace, no different than when they normally made love, wanting not to cause any unnecessary pain. However, the intrigued "Ooh~!" that came from his wife made him raise an eyebrow as he becan settling into a rhythm.

"How does it feel, love?" Corrin asked, minding his pace.

At first, Charlotte couldn't quite find the words to describe it. It felt great... No, amazing! No, no. It... Well, there simply was no single word to express it. The way that rough, segmented shaft rubbed against her walls was mind-numbingly good. Every time he humped into her, she felt those ridges massage her insides and teasing her clit each time. This was beyond anything she had felt previously! As she lay there, tongue hanging out of her mouth, drooling into he bed, she feared that she could never go back to ordinary human cock ever again. There was simply no way!

"Ghe...! Guh...!" She babbled, unable to find enough sanity to say anything with even the slightest hint of coherence.

Chuckling darkly, Corrin knew that such an unusual response meant nothing but good things. If this was how she felt with just one of her erogenous zones being tended to, imagine, he needed to know what she would be like when he tackled her other sensitive areas.

Leaning into her back and reaching his arms underneath her to grab her breasts, Corrin smiled and gave Charlotte a deep kiss on her back, just between her shoulders, directly on her spine. The sudden stimuli sent a shiver up and down his wife's body, letting a quick convulsion overtake her. With that, he felt her inner walls quake as spurts of her juices dripped messily onto their bed.

"Came already, did you?" He teased with another laugh.

"I c-can't...!" Charlotte replied with heavy breaths.

"Hm. Well, I've got one more thing in store for you, so try to keep it together for al ittle longer."

Gently letting his hands travel to Charlotte's breasts, the Nohrian prince rested his index fingers and thumbs on her pink nipples and gave then a tiny squeeze to prepare her for what was to come. Another glint flashed in his dragon eyes and before long, both of his arms transformed into small, black, maws with dulled teeth. Something that wasn't uncommon when he was on the battlefield, however it seemed he would find a new use for them in the bedroom.

Knowing Charlotte's predilection for his dragon teeth gnawing at her nipples as foreplay, he gripped both of her breasts with his new "teeth" and gave them both a nice bite.

"O-Oh GODS!" She shouted, her back straightening out and her face peering at the ceiling of their room. The biggest grin she had ever felt herself make was slapped cleanly on her face as she bit her bottom lip after being nearly lost in arousal.

Corrin took that as his approval to continue. Without letting go, he proceeded to thrust into her soaking pussy while leaving tiny bites and gnashes on her nipples. His wife didn't bother holding back her cries and moans of lust, only begging him for more, and the prince was eager to oblige. Now, having seen Charlotte's unrestrained, lust-ridded body cry out for so much attention, he spared no expense, thrusting into her pussy hard and fast while pulling her up and placing her back firmly against his chest.

Needing something to keep her mind firmly planted in reality, Charlotte desparately held onto her husband's arms as the bit at her nipples with reckless abandon. Even when she thought this was as good as it was going to get, he surprised her yet again: This time, Corrin clamped his hand-mouths onto Charlotte's breasts and allowed jets of water to massage and tease her sensitive nubs, completely unwilling to cease until he broke her and heard her shout loud enough to wake up everyone in camp.

Streams of water dripped down her chest and stomack, rolling off of her legs and dripping onto the bed sheets while the couple continue their wild fuck-fest. Charlotte's entire face was now completely pink, heated and flushed from the near overstimulation of her body. Her eyelids began to droop as she saw twinkling lights dot her vision. She surrendered herself to her husband's powers, allowing him to do what he would. She didn't care anymore as long as she met her fast approaching end.

Although feeling not quite as much pleasure becuase of his resiliant cock, Corrin was simply happy that Charlotte was getting her own fulfilment out of this. He continued to pound into her quivering pussy for as long as he needed to and allowed more and more jets of pressured water from his hands to tease her nipples for as long as she needed, uncaring of how drenched she was getting, or their bed.

"Gods, Corrin! I can't hold it!" Charlotte cried out, regaining some of her sanity enough to announce her orgasm. Mere seconds after speaking, she clamped her eyes shut and with a small groan, could feel her quim practically gushing from her nethers. She lost track of just how many consecutive times she came from every persisting thrust of her husband's dragon dick before she simply lost all her strength to go one and felt the room spin before she let her body fall limply against her husband's grip.

After feeling his wife's head slump against his shoulder, Corrin ceased all of his actions and looked at the peaceful face of his love. "Charlotte?" He asked, giving a token shake to her body. No response. Her open mouth let small breaths through as her chest heaved even in her unconcious state.

Chuckling proudly, Corrin removed his cock from Charlotte's completely soaked pussy and released her breasts from his hand-mouths. Her body fell to the side, almost perfectly on the bed. Looking at her form, Corrin saw just how utterly soaked she was. Covered in droplets of water, and skin shining from the ambient light's reflection. She looked as if she just had a bath and hadn't gotten her towel yet. Somewhat fitting in that she had just come from the bath house before the began their fun. Also ironic in that she somehow ended up even dirtier than before she went in.

A glint in the Nohrian prince's eyes signaled the use of his powers once more, this time to reverse the effects on his body. All was normal, but he looked at his hands, contemplating the sort of raw sexual potential his dragon form had hidden within. If tonight was any indication, then he could see himself having quite a lot of fun with his wife.

Laying next to his wife's dozing form, Corrin embraced her and nuzzled his face into her golden locks as he himself drifted off to sleep. That night, his dreams were riddled with so, so many other tricks he could perform thanks to the power of the Dragon Fang...


End file.
